what if we switch places?
by Bleupen-gwyn
Summary: What if they had switch roles? Will Alfred realize the feelings Arthur has felt during the American Revolution?
1. Chapter 1

This is only a two-shot fanfic. The idea came up when I am thinking about the USUK drama cd and Arthur's feelings when he was left alone. ^^;; I don't know if there are some fanfic that have the same idea as mine but I'm going to apologize in advance…

Warning: OOC and Crappiness…

Enjoy reading!(I hope…)

(They were already lovers here…)

~~~GiT^-^IgGy~~~

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS! YOU DON'T FUCKING CARE!"

"So you are saying that you cared! What do you think is the reason why I wished to be independent to you? It is because of you being so damn heartless!" With that magic word, Arthur flinched and Alfred saw it. He realizes how his words hurts and he kind of regret it, but he just shrug it off and continue his retorts.

"So, Am I right? It stings right? Do you realize that your former brother –nah, scratch that- your former colony had already changed? "Arthur just bows his head to cover the tears that are falling from his eyes. Knowing that the way he is covering his face was futile, he sharply turn his back and runs towards the door and leaves Alfred flabbergasted because of England's lack of response. He is expecting some "You bloody git! How dare you to talk to me like that!" or "Who says it hurts? I don't care, you wanker!" but he didn't get any.

He sits on the couch and rewinds everything that happened. Guilt was eating him. Wanting to erase it on his mind, he gets hamburgers form his kitchen and sits again on the couch. With his mind occupied by the recent events, he didn't realize that he had fallen asleep.

~~~GiT^-^IgGy~~~

"Where Am I?"

That was the first phrase that came out from Alfred's mouth when he saw where he was standing. But his thoughts stops when he saw the bush near him moves. He jumps and hugs the tree beside him while saying the "this is all a dream that is not a monster, this all a dream that is not a monster" mantra.

He gathered up all his courage and slowly went to the bush. When he parted it, he saw a blonde child wearing a green hood and talking to someone invisible. Alfred observes him behind the bush and waited for a good opportunity to approach the child.

"Stop it! It tickles! Hahaha" The child shields himself to someone invisible.

'_That kid was insane. But he looks and acts like Iggy…' _The American observes more from the weird Iggy-like child. When the kid moves a little bit, Alfred was surprised when he saw the kid's face…Especially _those eyebrows_.

"GAWD! HE IS CHIBI IGGY!" He didn't realize that he stands up and the kid is looking at him fearfully.

"W-who…are..y-you? D-don't…hit…me..p-please.." The kid shields himself with his tiny hands.

"Why am I going to hit you? Hero doesn't hit innocents." He pats the child's head. The kid relaxes his shoulders and looks at Alfred with his big green innocent eyes. With that, Alfred blushes.

"R-really..? You'll not hit me l-like Wales, Scotland and I-ireland nii-chan is doing?" Alfred felt a pang of hurt when he hears that. He didn't know that a small child like him had already experienced something like that.

"What's your name?"

"E-england…" he blushes and cuddles the rabbit in his arms. Alfred was surprise when he hears that.

'_Am I in the past or..? N-no way…' _he thought.

"U-uh..Are you..Arthur as in Arthur Kirkland?" The British kid looks at him and smiles.

"Un! How do you know?"

"N-nothing! Hero can guess names!" He scooted the child in his arms.

"I am America! Human name is Alfred F. Jones. You can call me Hero!" Alfred grins at the child and Arthur grins back.

"Okay! Alfred nii-chan!"

'_I told him to call me hero…'_

~~~GiT^-^IgGy~~~

Okay~ how is it? It is my first-time writing USUK. I am only writing D. Gray-man fanfics until today but I hope it was okay… Arthur and Alfred really captured me~

**Review, Likes and alerts are appreciated!**

**No flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY FOR BEING LATE!

I also want to thank everyone who favorites, alerts and reviewed this fanfic. I don't have anytime to reply so I am really sorry -_-;;

America is thinking. He didn't know what he had done that makes his angel became like that. He teaches him properly and carefully then why he became like _that_! Is he on the 'Rebelling Stage' or whatever his people are calling it? But he is still like 7 years old or something, so that theory is invalid. Then, it is really in his teachings? Did he teach something bad? Then, let's make a checklist.

A GUIDE IN BEING A HERO CHECKLIST

_How to eat hamburgers_. **Check**. Alfred told Arthur that it is the most delicious food in the whole wide world, but when Arthur took a bite, he didn't finish it and told him that it tastes bad. Well, the brit just doesn't have tastes in food.

_How to drink coffee_. **Check**. He knows that the Arthur in the other world is really fond of tea, so what will happened when the England in front of him will taste coffee first instead of that…ugh…tea*. When the little brit tried it, Alfred saw the cute crying face of Arthur when he withdraws the cup from his face. _'Hah! It is really good that he even cried. Take that!_' he smugly thinks while making a 'hero' pose. "It…tastes bloody _awful_." He sniffs. The chibi England didn't stop crying because of the 'awful taste' in his tongue. Alfred doesn't have a choice but to let the child drink a tea. In the end, he _still_ loves tea.

_How to be a hero_. **Check**. He taught him about justice and the entire hero-like topic that came out from his mind, but he stops abruptly when he saw Arthur talking to something…._invisible_.

_How to make paper works_. **Check**. He told Arthur about his plan. The giant robot that has a giant shield to protect the world from ultraviolet rays and a giant hamburger that can provide food for the entire country. Seeing that Arthur is just looking at him, he just continues to speak while thinking that he had already influenced the other country. After the long speech about his plan, he just looks at Arthur while the other one was just looking on the floor. Alfred got some paper and gave it to the silent country across him. "Now, put everything you want to do for your country on the paper." He just receives a silence from the other. "Hey, Iggy?" Another silence. "Hey, If I am pushi-" "It is kinda absurd." Finally, he got some reaction. "Absurd? What?" "…Your plans." Ever since that day, Arthur is always retorting every time they are talking about America's plans.

Alfred is thinking. He really didn't do anything wrong, then _why_! Everything in the 'A Guide in Being a Hero Checklist' is perfect so he can't be wrong. His thoughts were stop when he saw the other country fidgeting while coming to him.

"What is it Iggy?" He saw the other look at him and looks away again, trying to hide his blush.

"Y-you saw?" Alfred tilts his head.

"What?"

"M-me and t-he f-frog…"

That snaps in Alfred's head. The reason why he is thinking about the cute country in front of him is because of what he had just seen earlier. His angel became a demon in front of his two very own eyes. He doesn't know why and how but when he is talking with France…well, he doesn't want to remember it. It is _too_ harsh.

"Y-yeah…I saw." Alfred suddenly stands up. "Does anyone teaches you without my consent? Tell me and I kick him on the face!"

"No one."

"T-then how? You learn some insolent words that I didn't taught you even once. Your 'nii-chan' became 'git' also!"

"Well, you deserve it!" Arthur looks at him on the face. Alfred sits down and looks on the other country.

"How come?"

"You are always leaving me behind! Being alone is lonely!" He starts to cry. "Just stay here you git." Arthur wipes his tears with the back of his hand but it still continues to fall.

That makes Alfred's heart to shatter. He hugs the little country in front of him and sniffs the scent of tea and papers from the other.

"I'm sorry." After all, Alfred had no choice. He really needs to leave the small country by himself for he also needs to fulfill his country's needs. He suddenly gets the stuff toy behind him that he had made for Arthur.

"Here for you." Alfred smiles when he sees the other's surprise face.

"Y-you made this?" Arthur hugs the bunny that has wings on his back.

America scratches the back of his head. "Haha. Kind of."

"Thank you, Alfred." He smiled.

Cut!

*Well, I love teas so it isn't me who hate it but it was Alfred.

Uh…How is it? Sorry for the wrong grammars.

REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


End file.
